There are numerous known construction materials based on hydraulic binders and more particularly cement, such as building blocks, concrete products, outside coatings, fire protection materials, and ground surface coverings. However, all of these materials experience extensive shrinkage, which leads to the presence of cracks. This shrinkage is due to the evaporation of the water in the finished products.
Clay bricks, which are obtained by molding, are also known construction materials. Brick manufacture, however, entails a cooking step.
There is also a known process for recycling airborne ash which is also known as fluidized bed ashes from blast furnaces and heating stations, wherein the airborne ash is mixed with other construction materials in order to make road coverings, for example. However, compositions presently containing airborne ash cannot be used as construction material because they do not have the necessary mechanical properties such as strength.
Accordingly, a need remains for a construction material which utilizes recycled materials, does not show immediate signs of evaporation, and which does not require cooking steps in manufacturing to produce.